A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In order to monitor the lithographic process, parameters of the patterned substrate are measured. Parameters may include, for example, the overlay error between successive layers formed in or on the patterned substrate and critical linewidth of developed photosensitive resist. This measurement may be performed on a product substrate and/or on a dedicated metrology target. There are various techniques for making measurements of the microscopic structures formed in lithographic processes, including the use of scanning electron microscopes and various specialized tools. A fast and non-invasive form of specialized inspection tool is a scatterometer in which a beam of radiation is directed onto a target on the surface of the substrate and properties of the scattered or reflected beam are measured. By comparing the properties of the beam before and after it has been reflected or scattered by the substrate, the properties of the substrate can be determined. This can be done, for example, by comparing the reflected beam with data stored in a library of known measurements associated with known substrate properties. Two main types of scatterometer are known. Spectroscopic scatterometers direct a broadband radiation beam onto the substrate and measure the spectrum (intensity as a function of wavelength) of the radiation scattered into a particular narrow angular range. Angularly resolved scatterometers use a monochromatic radiation beam and measure the intensity of the scattered radiation as a function of angle.
Optical lithography processes cannot reproduce patterns faithfully independent of the proximity to their neighbors. As a result, complex manufacturing process models including optical proximity effects to provide optical proximity correction (OPC) are used to compensate for this effect. An accurate manufacturing model needs to have its behavior calibrated to the resulting pattern on the wafer. Typically, in such calibration features on the wafer are measured using a CD (Critical Dimension) SEM (Scanning Electron Microscope) metrology tool. This type of tools has limitations in measuring 2-D (2-Dimensional) structures, especially in determination of the separation of ends of fine features (or line ends). As a result, the manufacturing model's accuracy is limited by the uncertainty of the measurement accuracy of the wafer feature metrology tool. In CD SEM measurement results, there is also a lack of information on resist side wall profiles.
The scatterometry technique is known for its improvement in measurement precision versus that of the CD SEM. However, the scatterometry technique has problem measuring arbitrary 2-D patterns. It also has many difficulties in achieving a robust CD reconstruction algorithm.